This invention relates to a boring tool for forming stepped bores, comprising a stem and a receiving mandrel fixed thereto for clamping into a boring machine.
Hitherto, boring tools for forming stepped bores have been made separately for a certain bore using a stem on which bearing surfaces for the cutting plates serving as the actual cutting tool are machined out at the required places.